


Interkingdom Relations

by Kumatorafire



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: The Mario brothers get used to being in this kingdom and all the different kingdoms they've befriended.(Lots of M/M, mainly a bunch of small Mario drabbles. No particular order, but spoiler warnings will be referenced at the beginning of chapters.)





	1. Starting Sentence: "I hate weddings."

**Author's Note:**

> First one up! Some Mario/Peach friendship stuff, as well as Luigi/Peasley fluff drama.

“I hate weddings.” Luigi complained, checking for the fifth time that his tux was buttoned up properly. He heard his older twin sigh from behind him, and he quickly spoke. “Not just because the situation. They’re just too long and unnecessarily boring. I don’t see why we had to be invited, anyways.” He adjusted his bowtie, facing down so his brother wouldn’t see the look of bitter acceptance on his face.

Mario straightened his cuffs, still quiet. It was no secret that the arranged marriage was opposed by nearly everyone involved, but it had to happen, after all, the Stars said so. No amount of praying and begging Geno could make the wedding not happen, as this was just this world’s way. Every 20 years of peace, they would pick two kingdoms and, provided there was an unmarried prince and princess for the kingdoms, they would be wed. Mario couldn’t really see the logic in it, and when he’d asked the Princess, she just shrugged and said that it was just how things worked there, and that it was mainly just for show so that they would set an example of love for the rest of the world. Mario didn’t see how that could work. How could there be any love in an arranged marriage, especially if it was all just complete random luck as to who would be chosen?

A Toad rushed in, halting Mario’s train of thought. “Mario, Luigi! Almost everyone’s ready, you two need to get out there and get in position!” He looked hopelessly frazzled, and practically dragged the brothers out of their dressing room. “I can’t believe Princess Peach was chosen.. I mean, his late Majesty was chosen some 40 years ago, I thought there would be more time.” He rambled, ignoring the icy silence between the two brothers. “And that Prince.. He’s far too reckless to be married to our princess! He looks like a bratty teenager, i’m still not sure he’s-” 

“Be quiet.” Luigi snapped. The Toad looked at him, surprised. Luigi realized what he’d said, and quickly added, “Please. I’m.. Dreading the wedding as much as you.” The Toad nodded solemnly, saying nothing else. He opened the door for them, leading them into the throne room that had been turned into a makeshift wedding chapel. Rows of seats were filled with high ranking residents of the collective Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdom. As the Princesses trusted knights, the brothers had to stand by her side, where bridesmaids would usually have stood in a normal wedding. The two hurried up to their spots, giving covert nods to the few people they recognized in the crowd.

 

The chattering immediately ceased as the doors slammed open, and a few Toads held the doors open for the two to walk through. The crowd gasped and ‘ooh’ed as the princess emerged first, and Mario couldn’t help but smile. Peach wore a lacy white gown with her hair pulled up tightly, and was wearing a tiara instead of her usual crown. The entire look made her look older and more mature. She was smiling as she glanced around the room, but when she made eye contact with Mario, he saw her smile weaken slightly. He knew she didn’t want this but she put on a brave front anyways, taking her position in front of the twin brothers. She turned, looking at them with a fake smile plastered on. “It’s my big day, I guess. Not sure how i’m supposed to feel..”

Mario tried to keep a smile on his face as well, but it wasn’t easy. “I know.. But at least you and him get along, right?” Right as he spoke, a new wave of gasps filled the room. He felt Luigi take his hand and squeeze it tightly. Mario turned to his brother, and upon seeing the pained look on his face, he followed Luigi’s gaze. Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom strode down the aisle, seemingly unbothered by the arranged aspect. He still wore his cape, but his white tunic and sandals were replaced with attire that looked more suitable for a prince. His blond hair was straightened so that it no longer curved inward, but lay draped over his shoulders. He now wore a crown, and he didn’t make any sort of eye contact with the brothers as he took his place across from Peach.

***

“Look on the bright side.. The wedding was lovely.” Mario said, idly poking at the seams of his gloves. The ceremony had gone without a hitch, and the two were now married. He admittedly paid very little attention, as he’d spent most of the time trying to help his little brother try to hold it together. The two were now leaning on a back wall, away from the celebration.

Luigi said nothing in reply, just watched the new couple as they talked, looking less like a couple and more like old friends. Peach poured them both wine as they chatted and laughed. Luigi sighed, and discreetly escaped the joyous ceremony, making his way down one of the many corridors of the princess’ castle. He headed for the one place he actually felt comfortable in.. The garden courtyard. 

He entered and sat down on one of the beautiful stone benches facing a wall covered in roses, exhaling. He plucked a yellow rose from one of the vines nearby and held it gently, suddenly fighting back the urge to cry. He rubbed his eyes, and bit his lip. It wasn’t seeing his Prince wed another person that hurt the most, but the fact that he hadn’t even looked Luigi’s way. “Was I just a phase for him..?” He whispered, covering his eyes with one hand. “Probably.. I’m an idiot.”

“You weren’t, darling.” Luigi spun around, eyes wide. Peasley was standing under an archway covered by vines, an uneasy look on his face. He couldn’t deny that the prince looked handsome in the wedding outfit, but his bitterness was too much to deal with at the moment, so Luigi turned away, quiet. “I’m still quite fond of you, you know that, correct?” Peasley murmured, approaching the bench. He sat down next to his lover, staring at him expectantly.

Luigi turned to make eye contact with him, suddenly furious. “Really? You’re trying to say you still love me? At your own wedding?!” He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing as he yelled, but held his ground for once. “You managed to convince me that you loved me, and that i wasn’t just another fling, but look how that turned out! I..” He trailed off and turned away, covering his mouth to stifle his sobs. 

Peasley had flinched back at Luigi’s words, but didn’t leave. He hesitated for a moment before hugging his boyfriend from behind. Luigi stiffened, but didn’t make any motion to push him away. “Darling.. You know that I couldn’t stop this wedding. We both know that this was arranged.. Peachy doesn’t love me, and I don’t love her. You’re the only person who makes me happy.. You know that.” He tried not to sound desperate, but his grip tightened slightly. “Can you still love me?”

Luigi didn’t say anything for a moment, fighting back more tears. “You’re married now. We shouldn’t see each other anymore..” He said it, but it was clear by the waver in his voice that he didn’t agree with the sentiment. He turned back to his prince, causing his grip to loosen, and looked at him longingly, hurt in his eyes. 

Peasley grabbed Luigi’s hand, smiling nervously. “She knows I love you! It doesn’t bother her at all! She doesn’t mind if we remain together.. We just have to keep private about it! It’ll be like those romance novels you love so much, darling..” He whispered, almost pleading. “Please stay with me. It can work out..”

Luigi tried to fight the urge to throw himself into his lover’s arms immediately, but failed completely, he cried into Peasley’s chest, hugging him tightly. He tried to talk, but when he felt his prince hold him and kiss the top of his head, he stopped trying to do anything and simply listened to his boyfriend’s heartbeat. 

It had to work out somehow.


	2. Starting Sentence: "Well, this is new."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi/Peasley, because I started playing Superstar Saga DX.

“Well, this is new.” Mario commented, when he opened the front door. 

His younger twin stood there, shaking slightly, while grasping the hand of a far too familiar prince. Prince Peasley beamed at the older brother’s incredulous expression, and bowed. “Ah, Red Hero! So nice to finally see you again!” He stood back up straight and turned to Luigi, who looked as if he would explode from embarrassment. “I do believe your darling little brother and I have something to tell you!” 

He turned to Luigi expectantly, but Luigi was unable to get more than a single word or two out at a time. “W-Well.. It’s.. Just that.. Um, Peasley and I… U-Um, we..” Mario stared at him, slightly amused, the initial shock of a prince on his doorstep wearing off. It was glaringly obvious to him what his brother wanted to say. His hand was grasped tightly in the prince’s own, and every time they made eye contact, Luigi’s face would turn red, and his ability to speak would be hindered greatly. His brother was a lovesick fool, and Mario had known for so long, he couldn’t even pretend to be surprised. “ That is to say.. Um.. Him and I are..” Luigi continued nervously. However, Peasley seemed too excited to wait.

“We’re dating! My sweet little darling can barely speak clearly, he’s so adorable when he’s shy, don’t you think? He was just so embarrassed about telling you that he asked me to come along!” Peasley exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. While Mario wasn’t exactly an expert on reading people, the two boys that stood before him just screamed ‘lovestruck couple’. Luigi looked as if he wanted to disappear, but he still held Peasley’s hand tightly. The action was reciprocated, as every time Peasley turned to face the younger twin, he looked at him in a way that made even Mario blush from how desperately in love the two looked at one another.

“I figured.” Was all Mario said on the subject. He stepped aside and opened the door, inviting the couple in. “Care for tea?” Peasley nodded eagerly, and as he stepped inside, dragging Luigi with him, he began rambling about how they had fallen for one another when Luigi had gone to the Beanbean Kingdom a month or so prior. Mario nodded and listened, grinning to himself. Sure, he was happy for his brother, but he was never gonna let Luigi live down the prince’s affectionate petnames.


End file.
